Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Fairy World
The Doraemon the Movie: Nobita's Great Adventure in the Fairy World is the fanon work made by Jewel-chan. Summary After Doraemon accidentally stepped on a barrier that freed the evil queen of the fairy world, Doraemon is the only hope to save the Fairy World as the barrier he steps gives him enough power to defeat the queen. Story Nobita's class were interested to join the upcomming Movie Making contest for Elementary Division. As Sensei, approved their desicion they will choose their roles (leaded by Dekisugi). The theme of the contest is fantasy and their story is themed with romance. Nobita wishes to be the lead role with Shizuka but as usual, Dekisugi & Shizuka were paired in the lead role while Nobita's role will be a dishwasher in a resturant. Suneo & Gian will be the visual effect which made them surprised. But soon as they see Nobita, they think of Doraemon. Gian & Suneo forcibly talks to Nobita to use Doraemon for the visual effects. Nobita disagrees, believing that it was cheating and maybe Doraemon will do all the jobs instead of them. But Gian punches Nobita hardly and said that he will do it again if he don't borrow Doraemon. Nobita then runs fast crying & shouting DORAEMON while going home. (Yume wo Kanaete) After the theme song, Doraemon shouted "No, no, no!" to Nobita. Nobita keeps begging Doraemon and in few minutes , Doraemnon reluctantly agrees. In the next day the class gathered up. Doraemon & Nobita come in late. Dekisugi thanks Doraemon to volunteer to help them. They will start shooting but the class' rival is shooting in the same place first. Doraemon uses the Walk-in Mirror to go to the mirror world and can continue the shoot without people. Doraemon gives them electrical fairy wings to fly. He uses the Mirror Duplicator to make more Fairy Wing for other ones. Nobita dosen't like his role and Gian and Suneo poke fun at Nobita. Doraemon said that his role is better than them two who relies on him. Then the class shoots. Doraemon uses the take-copter to go to the tree and relax, but as he step he feels he breaks something (like an egg) but he said that this is a mirror world and nothing else it there but non-living things. But the camera focuses on his feets that there is actually a purple egg-like thing and a there is a black like substance that escapes. The egg turn to a substance too and disappears. Later at night, someone disturbs Doraemon. Both Doraemon & Nobita woke up. It was like a plant-child hybrid. Doraemon doesn't understand her so he use the Translation Konjac. The plant girl told them that she is so furious since Doraemoke broke the egg. Doraemon confuses because they are in the mirror world but there were creatures there. Nobita said that it must be their creature's power. The plant girl introduces to her as Planta, the trusted assistant of the Royal Family of the Fairies. Due to the Evil Queen escaped through the barrier by Doraemon she tried to cause havoc through the town. The King & Queen both use their powers to freeze the Evil Queen. While they are using their powers, Planta was assigned to find who broke the barrier and she found out that it was the Blue Raccoon (Doraemon). Doraemon shouted "I'M NOT A RACCOON!". Nobita want to come to see the fairy world and aslo to inspire for their movie. Doraemon agrees. Nobita said that she wants to invite Shizuka too. TO BE CONTINUED. Characters Regular Main Characters The Protagonist of the movie. After accidentally breaking the Evil Fairy Queen's cage, its shell is become magic that made Doraemon vulnerable to fight the Evil Queen. He cannot have fairy powers since he is a robot, not a person. He was given Wind Fairy powers but sometimes he can't control its power that ended up accidentally blowing up Shizuka's skirt. She was given Plant Fairy powers that able to grow trees and plants. He was given Sun Fairy powers. He was given Dark Fairy powers Key Characters The key character of the movie. She was the trusted assistant of the Royal Fairy Family. The princess of the Fairy World. Her human counterpart is Shizuka Minamoto. She has long black hair with rainbow color streaks, tied in a braid. The Evil Queen wants to kidnap her because of her power. Supporting Characters The Fire fairy. She is hot headed and doesn't like to make any friends. Her human counterpart is Annie Woods, a girl who born on Japan but raised in the States. The Water fairy. She was extremely beautiful and the temporary crush of Suneo.Her human counterpart is Chouko Abe, the new schoolmate of Nobita after the movie. The Knight fairy. His human counterpart is Nobita Nobi. The only friend of Yoseimi due to his work on Tuesdays to guard her. He was very clumsy but Yoseimi appreciates him not like the other fairies. The Animal fairy. She was a tomboy and adventurous girl. Her female counterpart is Akira Sato. Trivia *However Gian & Suneo's fairy counterpart don't appear to the movie, They only appear in the credits. Suneo's fairy counterpart named a Sun fairy while Gian's fairy counterpart is a Dark fairy. Category:Specials Category:Jewel-chan's articles Category:Movies